Mi hogar
Mi hogar (I'm Home en Ingles y Un Altro Giorno Insieme en Italiano) es una cancion escuchada en el especial Winx Club: La Venganza de las Trix. Letra |-|Español Latino= Mi hogar Estará donde tu estés Feliz contigo seré Donde yo misma puedo ser Mi hogar Puedo ser niña otra vez Si una canción vuelvo a escuchar. |-|Español de España= Vuelvo a estar En el mejor lugar Que puedo imaginar En vuestro brazos siempre Se encuentra mi hogar La dulce música Que vuelve a sonar |-|Inglés= In a minute I'll be there In a minute I'll see your face I hope you're up although it's late I've been longing to feel free This is my little paradise Where days are sunny Nights are sweet My footsteps stop I'm at the door My heart is pounding Emotions flow And I'm home Whenever I'm with you My heart is filled with grace I know there I can be myself I'm home You sing a lullaby And I'm your child again In your embrace I feel safe This won't change So little time so much to do Can't wait to sit and talk with you Smiles and laughters fill the room You tell me your secrets I'll tell you one We watch the stars and talk about life The moon shines bright up in the sky Tomorrow I'll be on my way So let's make the most of today While I'm home Whenever I'm with you My heart is filled with grace I know there I can be myself I'm home You sing a lullaby And I'm your child again In your embrace I feel safe This won't change Not even in a million years While I'm home Whenever I'm with you My heart is filled with grace I know there I can be myself I'm home You sing a lullaby And I'm your child again In your embrace I feel safe This won't change |-|Italian= Autostrada libera In borsa una fotografia E tanta voglia di andar via Oggi tornerò da te Che forse dormi già da un po' Stretta al cuscino, sul sofa E lascio fuori il freddo che Io sento quando non sei con me Tornerà il sole a splendere Nell'aria sentirai Le cose nuove e l'allegria Sarà come una musica Il paradiso è qui È un altro giorno insieme Ogni istante Mi faccio un po' più piccola Tra le tue bracci accoglierai La tua bambina ch'è grande ormai Luna che guardi da lassù Che di ogni stella segreti sai Sussurraci una favola E l'alba ci sorprenderà A sognare ancora un po' Tornerà il sole a splendere Nell'aria sentirai Le cose nuove e l'allegria Sarà come una musica Il paradiso è qui È un altro giorno insieme Ogni istante Sarà solo per noi Tornerà il sole a splendere Nell'aria sentirai Le cose nuove e l'allegria Sarà come una musica Il paradiso è qui È un altro giorno insieme Ogni istante Vídeos centre|thumb|450x450px center|thumb|450px center|thumb|450px en:I'm Home Categoría:Canciones de los Especiales Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Especiales